This invention relates to airborne cargo container transfer systems, and more specifically to transfer systems for loading and unloading cargo from an aircraft in which the cargo is contained within lightweight, non-structural containers, the system providing the necessary support and handling capability to prevent damage to the containers. The handling means includes support means for conveniently storing the containers while on the ground.
An airborne cargo container is inherently of very lightweight construction and is relatively non-rigid structurally which makes it subject to possible damage during rigorous handling by conventional cargo handling equipment of the trucking industry and railroads. More specifically, the airborne cargo container has a relatively flexible bottom which enjoys multiple support contact points or areas during aircraft loading and unloading operation and in the aircraft cargo floor tiedown area. Therefore, if this air cargo container is also to be used as a road vehicle shipping container it must receive the same type of multiple contact area support which it receives in the aircraft cargo hold and in aircraft type cargo handlers. Also, while most surface-borne cargo handlers rely on the inherent rigidity of the surface-borne cargo container to support itself during handling by conventional equipment such as forklifts and cranes, the essentially non-rigid structure of a typical lightweight airborne cargo container requires that some external support device be provided to enable the container to be handled by conventional surface borne cargo handling equipment.
Many of the prior art methods of providing this support have been by means of a slave pallet which is attached to the bottom of the airborne cargo container. The prior art slave pallets have generally included a roller means mounted within each pallet to enable the pallet to be used with aircraft-type cargo handling systems. The addition of roller means to the slave pallet is undesirable since it adds both to the cost and weight of the pallet, making it more difficult to handle.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a cargo container handling and storage apparatus which is of a lightweight and simple construction and which permits storage of containers on any level surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cargo container handling system including a sufficient container support surface to prevent damage to the container and including a transporter means for moving the container and its support system from a storage area to an active loading area.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide transporter means cooperative with cargo container support means in which a simple pallet is utilized for the support with side directed rollers and drive mechanisms for moving the container from the transporter to a loading surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cargo container handling system suitable for use with airborne cargo containers and including a low profile transporter vehicle which has mounted on it a roller bed of both gravity rollers and motorized friction drive wheels which provide for the sideways transfer of a cargo container from and to said roller bed, said roller bed being height adjustable and also including a cargo stand made to cooperate with the roller bed and be mounted on it and having legs by which the stand can support itself on the ground, said legs being of a length sufficient to allow the transporter to drive from beneath the stand when the roller bed is lowered enough to clear the underside of the stand, and further including a cargo pallet which attaches to the top of the cargo stand and can also be attached to the bottom of an airborne cargo container, said pallet being constructed of a lattice design of cross-bars and slots allowing the rollers and drive wheels of the roller bed to protrude upward through the slots to engage the underside of the cargo container providing a means of moving the container and also providing multiple contact support areas for the underside of said cargo container.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a cargo container handling system which is adaptable for use with both airborne type and surface borne type cargo handling equipment.